dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fereldan royalty and nobility
To its neighbours, the kingdom of Ferelden seems utterly chaotic. Unlike other monarchies, power does not reside exclusively with the royalty and nobility. Rather, it arises from the support of the freeholders. The Landsmeet The Landsmeet is a council of the Fereldan noble class which has been held annually for almost three thousand years''Codex entry: Politics of Ferelden, only occasionally interrupted by war or foreign occupation. It brought together all the fractured Alamarri tribes and after the unification of the kingdom, it functions as the official legislative body for Ferelden, and can override the king or queen on any matter of law. However its members tend not to exercise this privilege if the king is particularly popular or powerful.Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide, p. 255 During the Landsmeet the current monarch is expected to mingle with and curry favour from their vassals. An important milestone in the history of the Landsmeet, and of Ferelden itself, was that of the 42nd year of the Exalted Age. After mysteriously gaining the support of the Circle of Magi, Calenhad Theirin marched on and seized Redcliffe, thus forcing a Landsmeet at which the nobles unanimously submitted to his kingship. This marked the birth of modern-day Ferelden and began the Theirin dynasty that rules Ferelden ever since except the Orlesian invasion. Feudalism Royalty The King is the most powerful noble in the kingdom. Although Denerim was originally the official "teyrnir of the King", it has since been changed to a separate noble's arling, as the king's domain is all of Ferelden. However, even the monarch's power must derive from support throughout the land. The sight of a King asking for, and working to win the support of, "lesser" nobles is a source of constant wonder to foreign ambassadors. Teyrnirs In antiquity, Teyrns arose from among the Banns, having grown powerful enough to move lesser Banns to swear fealty to them. There used to be many more teyrnirs before the rise of Calenhad, but he downsized them during his war for the throne. In modern Ferelden there are only two teyrnirs; Gwaren in the south and Highever in the north. Teyrns are still owed fealty by vassals of both Arl and Bann ranks, whom they may call upon in the event of war or disaster. However they are also responsible for lending aid to them when needed. In modern times a king or a queen has the right to name a teyrn.As evidenced by Maric giving Loghain the teyrnir of Gwaren, or Anora giving it to the Warden. These are the current two teyrnirs: * Highever * Gwaren Arlings The Teyrns at some point established arlings, giving the title of Arl to those assigned to command strategic fortresses that the Teyrns could not oversee directly. Arls are more prestigious than Banns, but they usually have no Banns sworn to them - known exceptions being Amaranthine and South Reach. These are the current five arlings: * Amaranthine * South Reach — west of Lothering * Denerim * Redcliffe * West Hills — south of Redcliffe Bannorns Each freehold chooses the Bann or Arl to whom it pays allegiance. Typically, this choice is made based on proximity of the freehold to the lord's castle (as it's rarely worthwhile to pay for the upkeep of soldiers who will arrive at one's lands too late to defend them). For the most part, each generation of freeholders casts its lot with the same Bann as the previous generation did, but things can and do change. No formal oaths are sworn, and it is not unheard of, especially in the prickly central Bannorn, for Banns to court freeholders away from their neighbours - a practice tending to ignite feuds that can last for ages. These are the known bannorns: * City of Amaranthine * Dragon's Peak * Rainesfere * Southern Bannorn — on the eastern shore of Lake Calenhad * Waking Sea — on the northern shore of Ferelden * West Hill * White RiverMentioned by Bann Sighard if the Warden does not ask for a reward during Tortured Noble. * Winter's BreathMentioned as a rumor by Bodahn Feddic in the Party Camp. Freeholds Freeholds are the ownership of real property, being the land and all immovable structures attached to such land. A freeholder is the term for any land-owner in Ferelden. Although most freeholds are owned by nobles, commoners can also become freeholders. Titles Known royalty and nobility King/Queen :''In chronological order: * Calenhad Theirin — first King of Ferelden * Mairyn — Queen consort to Calenhad Theirin * Weylan ICodex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 3 — son of Calenhad Theirin * Fionne TheirinCodex entry: The Bannorn — ascended to the throne in 6:18 Steel * Arland Theirin — ascended to the throne in 7:5 Storm * Vanedrin Theirin * Brandel Theirin * Meghren — the Orlesian King of Ferelden during the last years of the Orlesian occupation * Maric Theirin — ascended to the throne in 9:0 Dragon * Rowan — Queen consort to Maric Theirin, mother of Cailan Theirin * Cailan Theirin — son of Maric Theirin, married to Anora * Anora — Queen consort to Cailan Theirin * Alistair Theirin (possibly) * Human Noble — consort to Queen Anora or King Alistair (possibly)}} Prince/Princess * Moira Theirin — daughter of Brandel and mother of Maric. Known as the 'Rebel Queen'. Teyrn/Teyrna :In chronological order: * Elethea CouslandMentioned by Aldous. — Teyrna of Highever * Ardal CouslandShield of Highever — Teyrn of Highever * Loghain Mac Tir — Teyrn of Gwaren * Bryce Cousland — Teyrn of Highever, married to Eleanor Cousland and father of the Human Noble * Eleanor Cousland — Teyrna of Highever, wife of Teyrn Bryce * Fergus Cousland — Teyrn of Highever, elder brother of the Human Noble Arl/Arlessa * Leonas Bryland — Arl of South Reach * Eamon Guerrin — Arl of Redcliffe and husband of Isolde. * Isolde — Arlessa of Redfliffe and wife of Arl Eamon. * Byron Howe — Arl of Amaranthine until 8:97 Blessed * Rendon Howe — Arl of Amaranthine until 9:30 Dragon * Urien Kendells — Arl of Denerim * Vaughan Kendells — Arl of Denerim and son of Urien (possibly) * MyrrdinCodex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 1Codex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 2 * RuahnCodex entry: A Letter From Bann Mathuin Wulff * Gallagher Wulff — Arl of West Hills Bann * Alfstanna — Bann of Waking Sea * Nicola Baranti''[[Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), A Fragile Web * BronachMentioned in rumors from Bodahn Feddic or the Bartender. Loghain defeated Bann Bronach forces while some people claim he met with Loghain to talk terms and the latter attacked. * CamenaeCodex entry: Camenae's Barbute — Bann of Waking Sea * Ceorlic — Bann in the Southern Bannorn * DarbyMentioned by Slim Couldry as the one being stolen from in Steal Master Tilver's key sub-quest. * Esmerelle — Bann of the City of Amaranthine * FerrenlyBased on the description of Fox's Pendant. * FranderelMentioned by Slim Couldry in The Private Collection and The Tears of Andraste. — Bann of West Hill at 9:30 Dragon * Grainne * Teagan Guerrin — Bann of Rainesfere * Valdur KroleDragon Age (tabletop RPG)'', A Bann Too Many * LorenSee Landra, Dairren and Bann Loren's Lands. * Perrin * Reginalda — Bann of White River * RodolfMentioned by Cyrion Tabris to a City Elf Warden after his rescue from the slavers. * Sighard — Bann of Dragon's Peak * TelmenSee Loghain's Push. * TeoricCodex entry: The Orlesian Empire — Bann of West Hill at 9:20 Dragon * Trumhall * Mathuin Wulff Lord/Lady * Braden * Dairren — son of Bann Loren * Eddelbrek — noble of Amaranthine * Guy — minor noble of Amaranthine * Jonaley * Landra — wife of Bann Loren * Morag — minor noble of Amaranthine * Oswyn — son of Bann Sighard * Liza Packton — minor noble of Amaranthine * Shayna — an Alamarri noble Ser * Derren — minor noble of Amaranthine * DevithCodex entry: Aldenon's VestmentsCodex entry: Freedom's Promise — knight of King Calenhad * Landry * Nancine * Perth — sworn to the Arl of Redcliffe * Tamra — minor noble of Amaranthine * Temmerly — minor noble of Amaranthine * Timothy — minor noble of Amaranthine Notable families * Theirin family — the royal family of Ferelden * Cousland family — holds the teyrnir of Highever and Ferelden's second most powerful family * Mac Tir family — the family established by Loghain Mac Tir * Howe family — holds the Arling of Amaranthine * Guerrin family — holds the Arling of Redcliffe and the Bannorn of Rainesfere References Category:Royalty Category:Fereldan nobility